


Settled In New York

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Past Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck's take on his and Blaine's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settled In New York

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Settled In New York_   
>  _Pairing: Blaine Anderson/Noah Puckerman_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17 for language_   
>  _Summary: Puck's take on his and Blaine's relationship._   
>  _Notes: Written for a 5 sentence theme day on comment_fic for the prompt Glee , Noah Puckerman/Blaine Anderson , he makes me smile ._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Nobody really gets how Blaine and I wound up together after our respective relationships ended, Quinn and I imploding when she wanted a kid and it brought up everything about losing Beth again. I didn't expect to settle in New York but Jake had asked me to meet up with whoever could make it there to see Blaine's Broadway début and I never got round to leaving.

Blaine always had that leading man thing but there was something in his performance that night that got me going and afterwards I dealt with any questions about my sexuality by just diving on in and him coaching me through a less than stellar attempt at sucking dick.

I've gotten better since, we argue over control over the radio and I send him flowers every time he opens a show - he makes me smile with smutty thank you notes each time and with the way he turns snatches of conversations into song lyrics getting earworms stuck in my head all day.

He serenaded me with _Just The Way You Are_ on our first anniversary with me returning the favor as Katy Perry for our second - blue wig and everything - he couldn't keep a straight face but asked me to keep it on while we fucked.


End file.
